The Red Malfoy
by DelusionalShipper
Summary: Scorpius is not going to let another Malfoy become a disgrace in the wizarding world. He will stop at nothing to make it sure. Not even when a certain beautiful Weasley stands on his way. Rated M just to be save.
1. Chapter 1

"That was low, Malfoy," Rose said as she whirled around, her fiery curly strands flying to smack her across the eyes. "Going to Hugo was really low."

"Yeah, I know." He closed the door and walked into the chamber, hands stuffed into his pants pockets so he wouldn't be tempted to reach out and grab her. "Desperate times, you know…"

"You fought dirty," she snapped, interrupting him. "I'll have to remember that."

"You left me no choice." He couldn't let this go. Couldn't walk away and pretend everything was fine. Scorpius would have used whatever weapons he had at his disposal to convince her to marry him. He was, after all, a Slytherin through and through. "Besides, you won't think that I'd walk away that easy, right? You know me better."

"But going to Hugo? I wouldn't have thought you'd— you'd......." she said, letting her gaze sweep the dark grayish living room. He looked at it through her eyes and watched her noted the dusty, unadorned furniture, bathed in the bright silver moonlight.

Her gaze swept to the bleak walls which lacked of anything homey, and then to the barred windows, the reminders of pastimes, when his grandfather tried to appease his dark lord's wishes.

"This manor is awful." Scorpius sighed at her comment.

"Yes, I went to your brother, and told him about our baby, and getting this black eye, and also, fortunately, his consent upon our marriage,—and Malfoy Manor isn't that bad. Don't compare it to The Burrows" Rose frowned.

"They're incomparable. Not even the slightest. Besides, you've never been in The Burrows"

"I can guess."

"Yet, this?" She turned in a half circle, waving her hand. He watched her, as she shook her head in disbelief. "It's like a dungeon." She looked at him again. "You're taking this little gray world of yours too far."

"I'm not here a lot." He scowled.

"Good for you." She shook her head again and then—as if reminded—got back on track. "Anyway, the point is, I'm not going to marry you just because you get Hugo mad at me. Though, I thank him of giving you that black eye. That's what a brother should do. And, He's pretty good at it. Besides, you deserve it."

"Damn it, Rose," he said, walked closer to Rose, unable to keep his distance, nor his temper. "I don't want my child born a bastard."

She flinched and pulled her head back to stare at him astonished. "That's a foul word, Scorpius. And an archaic one."

He barked a laugh that scraped his throat and tore his heart. "It's so easy for someone like you."

"What? Someone like me?" Scorpius shook his head miserably.

"Yes, I know that Molly raised you two along with those bunches of happy red-headed family, that it _wasn't _your parents who raised you and Hugo. But the reason you didn't grow up with them is because they died. Who doesn't know about the famous Ronald and Hermione Weasley? And their legendary bravery as the aurors?"

_Note: It's my first __fanfiction. Since I am only a fan, I don't own the characters. I just love them as much as Rowling--the real owner--does._


	2. Chapter 2

_Note: I am only a fan, I don't own the characters. I just love them as much as Rowling--the real owner--does._

* * *

_"...But the reason you didn't grow up with them is because they died. Who doesn't know about the famous Ronald and Hermione Weasley?..." _

Rose paled a little at the old yet still painful memory.

She and Hugo were in the common room of Gryffindor, celebrating Hugo's another brilliant performance as the keeper in the Quidditch game with Lily as the seeker and James as the captain when Headmaster Longbottom summoned them to his office.

They were debating on what would be the first topic to be written first in their letter to Mom and Dad, Hugo's brilliant match, or Rose's success in the first trial of Apparition test. They didn't had the slightest curiosity, even though they saw Uncle Harry, Al and Lily's dad—who was also their mom and dad's best friend and colleague at work—was there with Headmaster Longbottom.

Rose fainted and Hugo was outrageous in disbelief when Uncle Harry told the bad news—Ronald and Hermione Weasley were killed in an ambush by the notorious fugitive, Fenrir Greyback.

"Your parents loved you two. They were married. Committed to each other and their children." Scorpius, on the other hand, knew just how cruel other children could be. "You don't know. That bastard word's not so archaic," he muttered, his hands fisting in his pockets.

Her voice dropped too, as she said, "Our child will be fine. Loved. It won't matter if we're not marr—"

His gaze snapped to hers. "It'll matter to me ," he ground out. "And trust me, it'll matter to him, when kids start calling him names."

"They won't."

"They will." Staring into her eyes, he swallowed a hard knot of bitterness choking his throat. "You don't know what that's like, Rose. But I do. I remember all. And I won't let any child of mine experience the same damn thing."

"Scorpius—"

"You were there, Rose. They sneered at me, those so-called the true-hearted Gryffindors, the bright-witted Ravenclaw and the loyal Huflepuff, even my own house fellows in Slytherin. "

"I didn't."

"No. You were in too deep with your book. You didn't care about any thing else but your OWLs and NEWT"

"Al didn't. Neither did Hugo, Lily, nor James."

"But they pitied me. It's somewhat worse. Al's my best mate in Slytherin, and he wouldn't tell me; had I let him, he would've invited me to stay in the Burrows." Scorpius healed a deep breath.

"Scor..."

"I didn't need their pity, Rose." Scorpius grey eyes gets darker remembering his past. "The only reason my grandparents allowed me to stay in this manor was only because of my pureblood status. But it's never been enough. I might be a pureblood. but I will always be the bad blood of the family"

"Grandpa always muttered his dissatisfaction of my dad's cowardice of acknowledging me and my mom's family scorned at me for the disgrace of their daughter in keeping me. I've told you, they always thought that I was the reason of their daughter's suicide after my birth. When Dad's finally got married with Astoria, I had to admit that things were getting better. She was the best parent figure. Even though dad always cold at me, he was actually acknowledge my presence when she was around. Tory loved me as if I was her real son. But that's not for long. Her miscarriage took her away during our second year. Dad didn't even allow me to come on her funeral. That's why I didn't go home in that winter holiday."

* * *

_WN:I appreciate any kinds of comments._


	3. Chapter 3

_Note: I am only a fan, I don't own the characters. I just love them as much as Rowling--the real owner--does.  
_

* * *

"Grandpa always muttered his dissatisfaction of my dad's cowardice of acknowledging me and my mom's family scorned at me for the disgrace of their daughter in keeping me.....Tory loved me as if I was her real son. But that's not for long."

_

* * *

_

"Scorpius.. I'm sorry, I didn't know…"

"Bastards are not welcome in family gatherings, Rose. Nor other gatherings... I don't want my son... or daughter... to ever experience what I had. I want to give him..or her.. the legal status..."

"It's much different now. We won't call you in such a harsh word."

"Do you refuse because I am a bastard?"

"Blimey, No!"

"Or, because I am a Malfoy?"

"I believe Hugo has told you that it's not a problem anymore for any Weasley mingling with a Malfoy. I don't reject the proposal for that." Rose frowned.

"Then what?!" Scorpius threw his hands exasperatedly. "Look…Being married to me wouldn't be that bad," he said, rushing to convince her. Hell, he was a rich man. He could give her whatever she wanted.

"I could help you expand your Potion shop…"

"I don't need—"

"You were talking about that St. Mungo's order you got earlier—" he said, warming to his theme now. If he couldn't get her to marry him for the child's sake, maybe she'd marry him if he could show her what he could do for her. Hell, Morgana—his first fiancée introduced by the old Draco—almost married him for his money. Why not Rose?

But no, of course. Rose was nothing like Morgana. Rose wouldn't care if he was broke or a millionaire . She was smart and funny and so damn independent she didn't need him at all. Money wouldn't convince her. But maybe he could talk her into marrying him just for the sake of their child.

Of course, he knew she wouldn't stay with him. She'd never stay. Not ever. But before she left, they could be married and give their child a name. Protect it from the hurts other kids could, and would, deliver. "I could help there, too. Finance you and you could go into the potioneer business. You'd be good at it."

"Scorpius," she said on a sigh, "I like my business just the way it is." Rose sat on the couch, insulted.

"I know… " He huffed. "Just…"

"You don't love me, Scorp. And this baby was an accident. But, it doesn't mean that this child will never be born with love. I love it already!"

"But you don't love me. And you don't want to get married with me" Scorpius spat bitterly. Rose was half startled, half hurt . Startled, because Scorpius completely missed her point. Hurt, because he didn't deny Rose statement that he didn't love her.

"Well, I...I do, I mean... I don't. I think.... oh, you missed the point, you see. How can I explain it?!"

"Don't. I know the reason." Scorpius turned his back, not facing her.

"You--You do?"

"Yeah. I might. It's him."

"What? I mean… him? Who?"

"It's Longbottom, right? Nick Longbottom. It's because you love him, right?"

* * *

_WN: Well, he just popped out in my mind. Nicholas Longbottom. A different version of Neville. I think The Longbottoms deserve to have him after what happened in the first and second wars. I mean, it's sad to remember what happened with Neville's parents...or what he had experienced during school with those bullies._


End file.
